


So Loud and Clear

by trane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trane/pseuds/trane
Summary: Falling in love with his best friend sucks. Until she falls back.





	So Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for One Sentence Only on DW. Each prompt can only have a one sentence fill, so please excuse the abuse of punctuation to accomplish that (it's encouraged there)! :') There is continuity between each fill, but they can be read as standalones too.

**Monster**

"You ever get tired of our monster-of-the-week kind of life?" Cisco asked as he collapsed next to Caitlin on the couch in her apartment, but they were tired—not unhappy—and there were a lot worse things than bloodthirsty metahumans, like struggling to pretend that your best friend's smile didn't make nearly dying to save her worth the bruises and exhaustion.

**Lucifer**

Ralph wasn't the devil, Cisco reminded himself as he had to grab (normally filled with Zen and sympathy, sweetheart) Caitlin around the waist to hold her back when not even her normal chill could withstand one of Ralph's worse foot-in-mouth moments; neither of them noticed or pulled away after she calmed back down.

**Supernatural**

Caitlin's eyes were wide and embarrassed where she stood in her pajamas as Cisco came back from checking her bedroom for what she not-so-jokingly joked was a ghost and he discovered was actually a rat—not a supernatural one either, just a regular though impressively humongous Rat Kong rodent—and he wondered if there was anyone else in the world he'd get out of bed at four o'clock in the morning for to ghostbust their apartment.

**Alien**

"It's not a spaceship, Cisco," Caitlin said when he ignored her satellite explanation, and he wasn't upset at all when her bravado was belied by her arm curling through his as she leaned closer into his side down the sidewalk.

**Hunter**

The quick _click clack_ of Caitlin's heels echoed through S.T.A.R. Labs as the metahuman hunted her, and Cisco threw himself in front of her when she reached him, flung his hand up and vibed to launch her pursuer to Siberia; her shoulders sank in relief but seeing how close she was to biting the meta bullet, his heart pounded just as hard.

**Vampire**

Caitlin could have used a blood bag and Lena had assured them that the effects of her exposure to the Dracula disease (his nickname for the virus they'd gone to help Supergirl with) were temporary, but Caitlin's mind was hazy with the sickness and she was in his lap drinking straight from the tap (i.e. his throat) and _really_ , it was asking too much of him with her arms around his neck and her lips sucking steadily over his pulse point... not that he was complaining.

**Gun**

Caitlin tried to downplay the mugging as she filled the team in on what happened before she escaped the alley and got to the lab, but Cisco couldn't stop seeing the gun in her face and how close he'd come to losing his BFF (and the primary source of his biggest smiles these days) not to any of the countless villains with powers they faced on a daily basis but from a regular ol' human with a bone to pick and a loaded weapon.

**Blood**

"It's not as bad as it looks," Cisco tried to reassure her after an attack on the city left him bleeding on her exam table, but Caitlin was a doctor and knew exactly how bad it was; the pain sucked ass but her hand in his while she numbed the area was kind of worth the stitches.

**Lost**

Caitlin's scream made Cisco whirl around in the middle of the forest with an even higher scream, and he refused to be embarrassed while he was already amped up on fear and disorientation; they grabbed each other in the startled moment and forged on with the map and wonky compass, and he tried to think happy thoughts: puppies, rainbows, finding their way out of these damn trees, how warm Caitlin was curled into his side.

**Chimera**

The fire coming from the meta's mouth was bad, sure, but it was the goat body that was throwing him off his game; it wasn't until Caitlin called his name and fled with bulging eyes on teetering heels to duck behind the desk with him for cover that he snapped out of it enough to check that she was okay and get back into the fray.

**Fighting**

Maybe it was the Killer Frost in her, but Caitlin gave the cold shoulder like nobody else; by the third day, Cisco was willing to do anything to thaw her out of being mad at him and when milkshakes and groveling didn't work, humiliating himself singing a Prince song on karaoke night got him the first wisp of a smile that he was after—who needed dignity anyway?

**Angst**

The only thing worse than Caitlin being angry with him was Caitlin pretending not to be angry with him, which resulted in him snapping at her to stop being nice if she was pissed at him and ended with him getting thrown back into Antarctica levels of her bad side—not his smartest moment, but at least he could make delicious snow cones from the looks she shot him.

**Ghost Tour**

The whole haunted house was one giant jump- _screech_ -flail, which eventually—despite her irritation with him—drove Caitlin to his side at the back of the group, and he hid a smile even as she was quick to murmur, "I'm still mad at you," while grabbing his hand and jump- _screech_ -flailing safely at his side.

**Darkness**

"It was selfish of me to be so mad at you," Caitlin told him during a power outage when it was safe to make confessions without the pressure of being seen while you made them, and she laid a bomb on him that shook him more than the earthquake that caused the blackout, "when you have every right to flirt with anyone you want, and I, it's just, I guess I thought we were maybe heading in a certain direction together... it was dumb, Cisco, I'm sorry."

**Serial Killer**

The pressing issue was obviously the crazed meta going full Michael Myers as he slashed his way through Central City, so Cisco certainly was not splitting his attention that needed to be focused on stopping the psychopath with the Krueger fetish on how his hopeless crush on his best friend was perhaps not so hopeless after all; in the end, all that _totally not split_ attention only cost him a cut on the hand during the takedown of the big bad, so... all that excellent focus paid off.

**Zombie**

It was The Walking Dead—God bless Robert Kirkman—that pushed Cisco to approach the subject of their changing relationship with the straightforward, shrugging comment _I'd want it to be you, you know, if I turned into a brain hungry undead monster, it should be you to put me down_ and at Caitlin's puzzled look during the commercial break, added, "It should be someone you love... who loves you."

**Unable to Die**

No matter how many times Barry insisted that they weren't trying to kill the meta throwing flaming knives at them, Cisco couldn't help thinking that it didn't matter either way since the dude was unkillable, but Caitlin leaned over and whispered, "Let's get pizza if we survive Fire Blade," and he forgot to be in a bad mood about the constant threat of death.

**Time Warp**

Groundhog Day was a classic for a reason, but if Cisco had to relive the day one more time without figuring out how to fix the time warp he got trapped in when an experiment went miserably, horrendously wrong, he was going to go insane; the only thing he didn't mind about the eternal loop from Hell was jerking awake again with Caitlin's head on his shoulder where they'd dozed off watching TV the night (or twenty nights at this point) before—he could have happily woken up like that forever.

**Black**

They bickered all the way to the fuse box as they bumped into walls and each other: Cisco, it's this way; I promise you it's not; well; what do you mean 'well'; _well_ your promises aren't worth a whole lot; _what!_ girl, my word is golden; fake gold, the kind that turns your skin green; I will sue you for defamation of character, Dr. Snow— _ow!_ ; sorry; what promise did I break?; you said you'd save the last cherry candy for me but it was gone when I got back; oh—he felt around on the fuse box (let there be light) and turned to her, smiling as he pulled the lollipop out of his jacket pocket and held it out for her saying, "Like I'd risk leaving it in the bowl with Ralph around."

**Ancient Creature**

"I'm not saying Syfy makes documentaries, I'm just saying that if we put our heads together we could figure out how to mush together a megalodon and an octopus and with some training, Team Flash would have the coolest mascot ever," Cisco said and blinked as a crumbled ball of paper smacked the back of his head on Caitlin's way out.

**Mask**

Barry wasn't the only one that ran around with a mask on; Cisco hadn't purposefully touched or accidentally brushed Caitlin in a week as he plastered a giant, overcompensating smile on his face and told himself that preserving their friendship (which he needed) was more important than pursuing a relationship (that going by his track record with the ladies, would blow up spectacularly), and with every plastic smile or confused look from Caitlin he perpetuated the lie that it was enough.

**Sole Survivor**

Caitlin stood in the middle of the blast zone with black smears of ash on her hands and face, but she was alive, not just a desperate hallucination—proven by the solidity of her in his arms as Cisco rushed to her and looked around at everyone in the square that was unfortunate enough to have been too close to the explosion.

**Endless**

Cisco watched her sleep in the hospital room where she was recovering from minor injuries and realized how stupid it was to worry about losing her; death had done a fair job of nearly taking her from him, but there was no version of himself that would ever stop loving Caitlin Snow.

**Night**

"I love you," Cisco said—not with proper build-up, not after a romantic gesture, not with flowers and chocolate, or, oh he didn't know, with any game—but after Caitlin did a spit take at his physics joke about a photon that traveled light while everyone else had stared at him blankly as they wandered out of the park, and she walked him home without a word under moonlight and stars that went on forever and promised them the same.

**No Escape**

"I love you," Caitlin said—after he'd put a key to their starter home on his Darth Vader keychain, after she'd decided to hyphenate, after he was locked in (to her, to the 'us' and 'we' and joint bank accounts of it all) and realized there was no turning back, no escaping back to the way things were before—and Cisco rolled his chair over to hers behind their desk at S.T.A.R. Labs for a kiss just so he could feel the press of the words against his lips as she repeated them.


End file.
